bntestfandomcom-20200213-history
Memes
=The Order Memes= The Order has had many memes going over the years. Here is a list of the most classic memes. * The Order Fruit - created by Aragorn (Vimes) in the beforetimes. (What was the nature of this fruit? Was it sort of like a pinapple but with a twist? More details needed.) * *Masturbates furiously* - The phrase coined by Scotty the Great aka Phauxe Kitsune is another classic meme that's about posting how you masturbate furiously as a response to someone else's post, or just as an activity in general. This meme has many variants, like 'masturbates ferociously', 'masturbates tenderly', or 'masturbates adverb'. It is also frequently seen in the form 'verb furiously'. * bntest - Brother None's test-account that during the Battles 2008 tested whether or not the Edit function worked. Read more here. * Herr Googly - An anonymous party-dweller at a vodka release party that Luke attended on October 2nd, 2008. * Pet Parrot of the Order - This meme was first introduced at the Order Awards 2005. Jebus is currently the only one who has ever been elected Pet Parrot of the Order - four times in a row (including in 2008, though he hadn't been active for a long time). * DB's Backwards Arms - AOF/Asshelmeteer Dammitboy's inflated muscle-pose in his avatar has been the subject of much confusion. * Frotting - A sexual act of a purely British nature. Orderite Mikey has enhanced our vocabulary by dividends with his rich English culture. * Lee - This beautiful meme was introduced by TwinkieGorilla, and is about a lonely man named Lee who's put up notes around Twinkie's town reading something like "If you are a lady and like beach trips, call Lee". A classic variant of this meme is "If you are an Orderite and like beach trips..." * Quaffer (aka Quaffer Shots!!) - A meme started by Orderite Brother None which turned a dead-end thread into one of the most currently beloved modern Order threads about...erm...ice cream. yeah. ice cream. * "Made yuo post" - The creed which Honorary Member Dammitboy! lives by. The rule of made you post is "//you can only claim a made you post if your post instigates a post that clearly took more effort than your original post//". BN. > > image:bntest/wtf.jpg caption="Herr Googly" link="bntest/Herr Googly" =Current Events / Up and Cummers / Prospective Memes= To be a list of memes still in their infancy, or other trends currently sweeping The Order. * I haven't read anything in this thread so far - Started by TwinkieGorilla as a derisive response to the thread "Let's think for a moment, shall we?" Didn't see much repetition at first, but eventually derivatives of the phrase started popping up, such as "I haven't had sex with anyone in this thread so far". * Similar yet slightly changed thread title.- This trend started sometime during late 2010 or early 2011, with a flurry of nonsense threads being started, all with names substituting a single letter or word for humoristic effect. While popularity of this behaviour has waxed and waned, it seems to be here to stay in the long term. Sadly, it is generally frowned upon by our moderators, and many brilliant derivatives sleep with the fishes in the Vats. > Examples: It's time for erections, Stop God - Start Masturbating, Serifan is a tailor, dealing with violent shits. * Vat Mining - Quote mining in the Vats is something TwinkieGorilla likes. He liked the King also, as he really liked his voice acting, and his story. And he's out of ammo. People should really stop giving him new ideas... * RIP in peace - Weirndess propagated by Little Robot. * Happy Birthday Buxbaum - also known as HBB. In an amazing twist of spacetime continuum Buxbaums birthday is every day.